Le plus fort n'est pas toujours celui qu'on croit
by Droledecoccinelle
Summary: Lorsque le Patron et le Hippie discutent paisiblement allongés côte à côte, ils sont comme hors du monde, hors de ce monde qui les tourmente tant. Image : AngelMJ


Le plus fort n'est pas toujours celui qu'on croit

Bonjour, bonsoir, voici un petit OS mélancolique comme je n'en ai pas écrit depuis… une éternité ! Attention le Patron est complètement OOC ! Mais j'aime bien le voir un peu doux de temps en temps, on en fait tellement souvent une grosse brute…

Bonne lecture !

Mathieu Sommet et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Seule la trame narrative m'appartient.

Musique de fond : Phaeleh - Think About It

Le plus fort n'est pas toujours celui qu'on croit.

Parfois la maison Sommet est silencieuse. Cela n'arrive en général que la nuit lorsque tout le monde dort, ou plutôt que les plus bruyants dorment. C'est dans ces moments de calme que se retrouvent les deux âmes les plus incomprises de cette famille. Deux âmes qui refaisaient paisiblement le monde dans le plus grand secret.

Comme à leur habitude, ils étaient allongés côte à côte sur le lit du Hippie. Ce dernier avait énoncé ses théories reposant sur la paix et l'harmonie entre les peuples, ce que le Patron avait approuvé en poussant le terme « amour » à son paroxysme, c'est-à-dire à l'amour « charnel » entre les Hommes, ce qui avait fait rire le Hippie pour le plus grand bonheur du Patron.

Une discussion tout à fait paisible en apparence. Le Patron, s'amusait à faire des ronds de fumées qu'il regardait se disperser doucement. Toutes lumières éteintes, il pouvait admirer la beauté, que dis-je, la grâce qu'avaient les particules à s'envoler jusqu'au plafond, tout justes éclairées par la diffuse lumière de la lune.

Le pacifiste quant à lui avait retiré ses lunettes laissant à l'homme en noir le loisir d'entrevoir les yeux bleu gris du camé.

Ils se délectaient chacun de leur côté des silences légers qui entrecoupaient leurs échanges.

Tout était si calme, si apaisé. Le Patron aurait pu rester éternellement dans cette position à observer le clair de lune illuminer ses ronds de fumées et son frère au traits si reposés, si détendus.

Se penchant pour attraper son paquet de cigarettes, l'homme aux lunettes de soleil remarqua qu'il était très tard. Ne voulant pas briser cet instant presque hors de ce monde qui les tourmentait, il décida de se rallonger tout doucement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son voisin. Malheureusement ce dernier nota lui aussi l'heure plus que tardive.

Il fallait qu'il parte, pensa le Patron, pour essayer de dormir un peu avant une longue journée de tournage prévue le lendemain.

Le Patron amorça donc un geste pour se relever, suivi par le Hippie qui s'assit au bord du lit le regardant remettre sa veste noire laissée auparavant sur la chaise et ranger ses lunettes dans sa poche puis il se leva pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte.

Comme à leur habitude, après ce type de discussion, les deux personnalités se faisaient un petit câlin amical et apaisant.

Ce n'est que dans ces moment que le Patron se laissait aller et le Hippie était bien le seul à avoir l'honneur d'en profiter. Ce dernier pouvait sentir l'autre personnalité l'enserrer de ses bras puissants, d'abord fortement, puis petit à petit ses muscles se relâcher.

Seulement ce soir, la discussion les avaient amenés à abordé un sujet épineux : leur ancienne relation ambiguë, désormais finie et cela avait légèrement perturbé l'esprit du Patron ainsi que celui du Hippie.

Ainsi, le Hippie put constater que le Patron avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et semblait respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Le Hippie profita malgré lui de ce rare moment de tendresse et répondit au Patron en déposant un léger baiser papillon sur la nuque de son vis-à-vis.

C'est ainsi, qu'après ce petit câlin un peu plus appuyé que d'habitude, ils se regardèrent un bref instant les yeux dans les yeux. Le Patron ressenti alors une violente vague de nostalgie renaître. Une boule se serra dans son ventre lorsque son regard descendit sur les lèvres de son ex-amant.

Alors qu'ils se séparaient et que le Hippie amorça un geste pour ouvrir la porte, le Patron le stoppa.

_Encore un câlin s'il te plaît, dit-il d'une voix douce et suppliante qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

Les yeux rougis de fatigue du Patron eurent raison du Hippie qui le prit à nouveau entre ses bras, alors que le Patron posait sa tête sur son épaule, la bouche contre la peau de son épaule.

Quelle douce odeur. Il fit un micro-baiser à cette peau qu'il connaissait si bien.

_Je suis crevé Hippie, lâcha le Patron comme pour justifier ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander. Il baisa d'abord les yeux, embarrassé, puis il les leva vers ceux inquiets de son ami.

_Un bisou s'il te plais… demanda-il d'une voix presque brisée.

Le Hippie le regarda interdit, ayant bien saisit que ce que lui demandait son ami n'était pas un simple baiser platonique sur le joue, mais un vrai baiser comme ils en avaient échangées des centaines il y a quelques mois de cela.

Le regard bleu profond du Patron et sa bouche légèrement entre-ouverte lui firent amorcer une réponse positive mais sa conscience l'arrêta immédiatement.

Non. Il ne devait pas se relancer la dedans. Leur rupture les avait anéantis et ils avaient mis tellement de temps à retrouver une relation normale... Hors de question de céder à ce genre d'avances et de tout mettre en l'air maintenant.

Le Patron comprit immédiatement ce qui signifiait le léger recul du Hippie. Baissant la tête, il se retourna, ouvrit la porte et marmonna un rapide « Bonne nuit » avant de s'éclipser.

Il resta derrière la porte quelques lourdes secondes, hésitant à faire marche arrière et redemander ce fameux baiser.

Dieu sait comme il rêvait de se retourner, d'avoir le courage de se foutre de tout, d'ouvrir cette porte et de s'offrir, de leur offrir, ce dont ils rêvaient tous les deux car oui il en était à présent certain, le Hippie s'était retenu. Il n'avait pas refusé il s'était retenu. Il avait su comme toujours mettre ses émotions de côté et agir de manière réfléchie. Mais le Patron avait cerné une fissure dans son apparente détermination de fer. Un petit quelque chose qu'il rêvait à présent de gratter pour faire tomber la peinture et obtenir cette douce caresse.

Dieu sait comme il rêvait de poser doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes plus charnues, puis de passer ses doigts dans son dos jusque dans sa nuque pour rapprocher d'avantage leurs visages, incliner le sien et ouvrir légèrement la bouche pour sentir du bout de sa langue celle de son partenaire. Son partenaire qui, ensuite, s'autoriserait à poser des mains sur ses hanches pour faire corps avec lui et ouvrirait d'avantage la bouche pour approfondir l'échange. Il passerait avec délectation ses doigts dans les cheveux emmêlés du Hippie. Il se sentirait ensuite poussé contre la porte, le corps de l'autre collé au sien.

L'homme en noir réalisa avec amertume qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Hésitant encore un court instant, durant lequel il pouvait encore faire marche arrière et obtenir ce qu'il désirait, il se ravisa et tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa chambre, luttant contre une énorme boule de frustration en formation dans son estomac.

Non. Le Hippie avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de foutre en l'air cet équilibre qu'ils avaient trouvé même s'il venait déjà de le fissurer par le biais de sa demande déplacée.

Trop longtemps. Oui ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas couché avec quelqu'un. Cela le rendait irritable mais en plus maintenant il commençait à faire des choses puériles et immatures qui n'auraient même pas apaisé sa soif de sexe. Cela l'aurait juste frustré davantage car évidement le pacifiste se serait détaché de lui et l'aurait invité à quitter la pièce le laissant gérer seul son érection naissante et l'énorme creux dans son cœur.

Bordel. Quel débile il faisait. Il commençait à ressembler à toutes ces personnes qu'il détestait, qu'il méprisait par leur faiblesse. Des personnes qui se laissent dominer par leurs sentiments.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il ouvrit la fenêtre et contempla cette douce nuit d'été. La lune toujours présente faisait briller ses lunettes de soleil toujours accrochées à la poche de sa veste ainsi qu'une unique gouttelette d'eau salée qui perla délicatement le long de son visage habituellement si dur.

Passant sa main dans sa poche, il en retira négligemment une cigarette qu'il alluma avec son briquet bleu nuit. Il recommença à faire des petits ronds de fumée mais, cette fois ci, plus allongé dans le lit du Hippie, mais debout, accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre en regardant sans vraiment les voir les toits de Nantes.

Finalement, celui qui a les pieds sur terre n'est pas toujours celui qu'on croit.


End file.
